Valerie Drake: Beginnings
by Telekinetic Creeper
Summary: Valerie Drake, daughter of the Ender Dragon, meets John Miller, a survivor of a fallen kingdom. With the power of the EMD in Valerie's hands, there is nothing they cannot handle. Together they will survive in the leaderless world of Minecraft. Includes Mob Talker and a little bit of Singularity.


**Chapter One: Preparations**

Valerie was readying herself for her trip to the Overworld, getting dressed, brushing her hair, basic stuff.

Valerie 'Val' Drake is beautiful and cunning. She is fifteen, stands 5'8", with long flowing black hair and stunning purple eyes. She wears a black hoodie with Enderman eyes on it, with jeans and black sneakers. She also wears a black fingerless glove on her left hand. Her home is in the End and she is the daughter of the Ender Dragon. She is part human, part mob.

Val has persuaded her father, the Ender Dragon, to let her travel to the Overworld. This is her first time. She had been excited when her father told her she could go, but now, she was a little nervous. She had trained herself to fight with different strategies she could easily come up with. She is confident she can survive the dangers of the Overworld. The only worry she has is if she can't get back home. But nonetheless, she knew she was ready.

Val scooped up water with her hands and splashed her face with it. Unlike most in the End, she is not affected by water. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Today's the day, Val."she said to herself. She headed out of her room and into the living area. Her father had Endermen make a big house for her out End stone. For a few years, Endermen were inspired from Overworld villages, and decided to build some of their own villages around the End. They also took materials from the Overworld to do some new things aswell.

Val headed out of her house and into the main square of the town. Many Endermen treat her with respect and believe she is special, and she is. But some others think otherwise. Some, but few, think she is a worthless half-breed, but they know better than to speak their thoughts. The Ender Dragon would be on their case.

Val headed towards the End Castle. It's an enormous structure made of End stone. She approached the front entrance, which was guarded by two Endermen armed with spears, taken from the Overworld.

"Hello Valerie."said one Enderman.

"Hi, Titan."Val said."Hi, Zan."

"Greetings."said the other Enderman.

"I figure you're hear to see your father?"Titan asked.

"Yep."

"Thought so."said Zan.

"Okay, then head on in."said Titan stepping aside.

"Thanks guys."Val said walking past the two Endermen and into a long hallway. Val headed into the main area of the castle, that was filled with Endermen discussing miscellaneous things. She continued to where her father was, he was currently in his human state arguing with an advisor of his.

"But there are more humans entering our world."

"Then do something about it!"

"We've already tried, we posted over a hundred of our best Endermen around areas where humans were spotted."

"How many have been reported as hostile?"

"Err...not that many."

"Then what do we need to be worried about?"

"I uhh..."

"Dad?"Val asked. He turned and noticed her standing behind the advisor.

"Oh, Valerie, you're here. Gerald, you can leave."

"But-"

"Gerald! Don't make it worse for you than it already is. Leave us, NOW!" Gerald turned around and fast walked out of the room and closed the door. The Ender Dragon sat down in his throne, resting his arm on it and covering his face with his hand.

"Dad, are you alright?"Val asked.

"Yes Valerie, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be, I know you don't like Gerald." Val said. Her father uncovered his face.

"Are you ready for today?"he asked.

"Yes."she replied.

"Are you excited or nervous?"

"Uh, a little bit of both actually."

"Alright then, head to the lab and have Dr. Zenith give you the device, then meet me at the portal. Okay?"

"Yeah, got it."Val said and then left the room. She was in the main area again, the Ender Labs were to the left. She walked to the door and entered. The labs are hallways with rooms where Enderman scientists test different things. Val walked past many doors where she saw peculiar things. One room had an Enderman mixing blue and green chemicals that exploded in their face. "That's gotta be dangerous."Val said to herself. At another room, the enderman was studying a dirt block. "Hm." The last room in the hall belonged to Doctor Zenith, a human Enderman. Val entered to find no one there. "Agh. Where is he?" _Maybe he's down in his lair._ Val thought. She liked to refer to Zenith's underground lab as his 'lair'. She spotted the elevator and walked towards it. The elevator is small and big enough for one person, it's powered by Ender magic. She stepped inside and a pressure plate activated it. "This should get interesting."Val said. The elevator door closed and she started it's descent. It descended for a few more seconds than come to a halt, the door opened and Val stepped out. She noticed she was in an open area with a walkway that led to a platform. Val headed towards the main platform and standing there was Dr. Zenith, he was reviewing a blueprint. "Hey Doc!"Val said.

"HOLY-oh it's just you, Valerie."Zenith said."You are here for the device, yes?"

"Yeah."Val replied.

"Good, it's this way."They walked over to a big door, Zenith walked over to a panel and pressed a code into it. The door made a couple click noises and then started to creak open.

"Woah."Val said.

"Yes, it's fasinating isn't it,"Zenith said,"but this is only the door that protects the device." The door finished opening to show a hall with tall archways leading to two small sets of stairs. They walked under the arches and came to the stairs, one set on the left and one on the right. Val took the left and Zenith went right, they met in the center. And in the center, was two glass half-spheres ,one up, one down. In between that was a large purple orb, made of Endermagic, with pieces of something floating inside. Zenith pressed a button and the half-spheres came together with a hole large enough for an arm to fit through. The pieces were still floating inside. "Put your left arm inside and the machine will do the work."Zenith said.

"Umm, okay."Val said slowly putting her left hand into the sphere. When her gloved hand was inside, the machine sucked the rest of her forearm inside, quickly. "Ow! Hey!"

"Oh, sorry should've warned you about that."Zenith said.

"Yeah, you should've."

"Now the machine will give you the device."

"Okay." Then some little mechanical arms popped up and grabbed the pieces. Two of the arms grabbed the big pieces and put them around part of her forearm, then another arm sealed them together. One grabber arm grabbed a circular piece and placed it on the big part, then the sealer arm came and sealed it on. Then the two grabber arms came holding two small purple tubes and screwed them into the circular part, which appeared to be the main piece. There was a whirring noise as two beams of purple energy shot into the device. This caused Val's arm to shake around a little. "Woah! What's happening?!"she cried.

"Fascinating."Zenith said."This has never happened before!"He jotted down notes onto a clipboard.

"WHAT!"Val screamed. Then the beams stopped and the half-spheres opened to show the finished product of the device. Val looked at it in awe. The main part came out on a little arm above her hand. She turned her arm to see a piece of the bottom fold out under her palm. There was a burst of energy from it and the arches in the hall crumbled and collapsed. "Wow."Val said.

"Indeed, but I did not expect the archways to collapse."Zenith said."Anyways, the device is powered by Ender Magic and can allow you to change the state of different objects. Which means you can change things from broken to fixed. You can also pull objects from a distance, like if you want to get a book from a high shelf. It works on many things, but not everything. It is not just a tool but a weapon as well. It can produce an impulse beam that knocks back a lot of things, including living things. If the beam is strong enough, it can even kill things. Just don't go impulsing everything and you should be fine."

"I don't plan to."Val said.

"Okay then, I have a name for the device. I call it the Ender Magic Device!"

"So the EMD?"

"No, the Ender Magic Device!"

"EMD sounds cooler."

"Ah, whatever. Now can you fix the archways?!"

"How do I do that?"

"I think you can figure that out for yourself."

"Okay,*under breath*weirdo."Val held up the EMD and faced the archways and waved to the left. A stream of purple energy zoomed towards the archways, the pieces picked themselves up and came together repairing themselves back into position. "There, happy?"

"Intriguing! It would seem as if the device has gotten stronger."

"What makes you say that?"

"Before I put it in there it could only repair one object at a time."

"So those beams of energy made it stronger."

"It would appear so. The beams were ment to charge the device and be a lot smaller."

"Huh, lucky day I guess."

"Hm."

"Wait, look at the arches!"Val said pointing at the archways.

"Why yes, they look brand new!"

"Ha, more like a Time Reverse Device."

"Right, you should go, your father is probably waiting for you."

"Yeah, thanks again Doc! Well see you!"

"Farewell."Zenith said as Val headed down the hall and into the elevator, stepping on the pressure plate and heading back to the surface. _Agh__, that girl a irritates me. _Zenith thought. _How can her father trust her with such a device._

Val came to the surface labs and went out into the main area. The Portal Room was across from the labs. Val continued forward, she noticed that many Enderman were looking at not just her but at her left arm. She felt uncomfortable and quickened her pace. She reached the door and went inside. She felt relieved to not have tons of purple eyes on her. She was now in the Portal Room, it has a portal to the Overworld, and standing next to that portal was her father.

"Good you're here, I see you got the device."

"Yep got it, the EMD."

"So that's what it's called, the EMD."

"Well actually it's an abriviation for Ender Magic Device, well that's what Zenith calls it."

"EMD sounds better."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay then, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure."

"Okay, if you decide you want to live there, make sure to tell me."

"You got it."

"And if you can, check up on your sister, Andr, she hasn't talked to us forever."

"Will do."

"And...be careful."

"I will Dad."

"Farewell."

"Goodbye Dad."

She stepped into the portal.

**Okay that's Chapter 1, did you like it?**

**New OC:When am I coming in?**

**In Chapter 2: A New World.**

**New OC:Okay.**

**Leave a review if you can.**


End file.
